Prisonnier
by Cybelia
Summary: Fic slash AubreyMathurin. Stephen se réveille prisonnier... mais où est Jack ?


**Prisonnier **

Stephen ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés. Il lui semblait que sa tête allait exploser. Il referma les paupières, essayant de calmer les tambours qui lui martelaient le crâne, puis prit une grande inspiration et rouvrit les yeux. Lentement, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, tentant de reconnaître les lieux. Il faisait sombre et seuls quelques rais de lumières laissaient entrapercevoir l'intérieur de l'étroit cachot. Il tenta de se redresser, mais une vive douleur au côté lui coupa le souffle et il retomba lourdement sur le sol.  
_Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ?_  
Il voulut se remémorer les derniers évènements qui l'avaient amené à se trouver là, mais en fut incapable.  
_Voyons… la dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est que « La Surprise » était attaquée par un corsaire français… j'étais à l'infirmerie en train de soigner les premiers blessés… et il y a eu une explosion tout près… J'ai du perdre connaissance…_  
Précautionneusement, il se redressa à nouveau, prenant garde à ses côtes qu'il pensait cassées. Sa nature de médecin reprenant le dessus, il s'inspecta et constata, avec un immense soulagement, qu'il n'avait pas d'autre blessure. Une fois assis, il promena son regard sur sa geôle et reconnut enfin les lieux.  
_Je suis dans l'une des cales de « La Surprise » ! Comment est-ce possible ? Je ne peux pas être prisonnier à bord du vaisseau de Jack Aubrey ! Ou alors… Oh non, mon Dieu, ne me dites pas que Jack a été pris lui aussi ! Il n'aurait jamais abandonné son vaisseau aux mains de l'ennemi… Et si… Non ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il puisse… C'est Jack « la chance » Aubrey ! Il ne peut rien lui arriver ! Pourtant…C'est la seule explication…_  
Stephen sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il les essuya d'un geste rageur.  
_Je vais leur faire payer ce qu'ils ont fait ! Maudits français ! La mort de Jack Aubrey sera vengée, même si je dois y laisser la vie ! Je le jure devant Dieu !_  
A ce moment précis, il entendit des bruits de pas au-dessus de lui et des voix parlant français. Heureusement pour lui, Stephen connaissait la langue de Molière et put comprendre ce que ses geôliers disaient.  
— Satané Anglais !  
— Qu'allons-nous faire ? Ce vaisseau est beaucoup moins rapide que le nôtre… et s'il continue à nous attaquer comme ça, il risque de nous couler !  
— Je ne le comprends pas… pourquoi vouloir à tout prix récupérer son navire alors qu'il est presque à l'état d'épave ? Après une aussi brillante manœuvre pour échanger son rafiot contre notre superbe vaisseau, il veut le récupérer… Pourtant, il doit bien savoir que vu l'état de ce navire, nous ne passerons pas le Cap Horn ! Pour se débarrasser de nous, il lui suffirait de laisser l'océan nous détruire !  
Stephen n'en entendit pas plus, les deux hommes s'étant éloignés, mais le peu qu'il avait compris de leur conversation répondait à une grande partie de ses questions et soulageait son cœur d'un poids immense.  
_Jack est vivant ! Et il nous poursuit avec le vaisseau des Français ! Enfin… tout ça n'explique pas ce que je fais dans la cale… Mon vieux Stephen, essaye de te rappeler…_  
Il se concentra, revoyant en pensées les derniers moments dont il se souvenait.  
_L'explosion… je suis tombé…je me souviens ! Je remontai vers le pont lorsqu'une autre explosion m'a fait tomber ! Personne ne m'a enfermé ici, j'y suis tombé tout seul ! Mais… cela veut dire que les Français ne savent pas que je suis là ! Mais Jack non plus ! Si jamais il coule « La Surprise »…_  
Un coup de canon qui fit trembler le bâtiment l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Un autre coup ébranla encore le navire et Stephen pria pour qu'il ne coule pas avant qu'il ait pu sortir de sa prison. Des voix hurlaient au-dessus de lui. Les secousses dues aux attaques des canons secouaient tellement le bateau que Stephen se retrouva ballotté dans tous les sens et sa tête heurta violemment le mur derrière lui. A demi-assommé, il parvint tout de même à entendre une voix familière qui hurlait :  
— Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de lui ?  
Stephen ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge et il retomba, évanoui.

Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait repris brièvement connaissance, sentant des bras puissants le soulever de terre, puis était retombé dans le néant. Cette fois-ci, il crut être en plein rêve, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il entendait. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser que c'était un violon qui jouait une sonate non loin de lui. Alors, les yeux toujours fermés, il murmura :  
— Jack…  
Le violon se tut, des bruits de pas s'approchèrent et une voix si familière retentit doucement à ses oreilles.  
— Stephen ! Je croyais vous avoir perdu…  
Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que son rêve s'évapore. La voix reprit :  
— Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! Si j'avais su que vous étiez dans cette cale, je n'aurais jamais abandonné le vaisseau aux mains des français !  
Stephen sentit des intonations de douleur dans la voix de son interlocuteur et en fut surpris. Il le fut encore plus lorsqu'une main chaude et rugueuse vint se poser sur son front, puis descendit lentement sur sa joue, lui arrachant un frisson.  
— Vous avez un peu de fièvre, mon ami… reposez-vous, je reste ici.  
Alors que la main quittait sa joue, Stephen tendit le bras et l'attrapa dans la sienne.  
— Ne me laissez pas…  
Il sentit un sourire dans la voix qui répondit :  
— Je suis là… Je ne vous abandonnerai jamais plus… Je vous le promets…  
Et il retomba dans l'inconscience.

Stephen fut réveillé par une douleur sourde provenant de son côté droit. Il se rappela alors ses côtes fracturées et ce qui s'était passé dans la cale de « La Surprise ». Il ouvrit les yeux et fut étonné de voir Jack Aubrey qui dormait, assis sur une chaise tout près de son lit.  
— Jack ?  
Le Capitaine remua un peu, puis se redressa brusquement.  
— Stephen ? Vous vous décidez enfin à revenir parmi nous ?  
— Que s'est-il passé ? J'étais dans une cale…  
— Durant l'attaque, « La Surprise » a été très endommagée et le vaisseau des français presque pas. Alors, j'ai eu l'idée de leur voler leur navire et de leur laisser le mien. J'ai fait passer l'ordre à tout le monde… seulement vous ne l'avez pas eu… et les Français se sont enfuis avec vous à leur bord. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser entre leurs mains alors je les ai poursuivis, rattrapés et je vous ai ramené avec moi.  
— Je suis resté inconscient longtemps ?  
— Presque une semaine… vous vous éveilliez de temps à autres, mais jamais plus de quelques minutes.  
Stephen passa sa main sur ses côtes et sentit un bandage qui lui enserrait le torse.  
— Qui m'a soigné ?  
— Moi, répondit Jack en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un air embarrassé. Vous m'aviez dit un jour que le meilleur moyen de soigner des côtes cassées était de les maintenir en place avec un bandage serré… alors c'est ce que j'ai fait…  
— Merci. Vous feriez un très bon médecin ! sourit Stephen.  
— Oh sûrement pas ! s'exclama son ami en riant.  
Stephen frissonna.  
— Vous avez froid ?  
— Un peu…  
Jack lui amena une couverture supplémentaire et l'installa sur son ami avec mille précautions. Stephen le regardait faire, troublé. Les sentiments qui s'éveillaient en lui le terrorisaient. Durant des années, il avait réussi à les enfouir au plus profond de son être, mais là, après l'épreuve qu'il venait de vivre et avec la si grande proximité de Jack, il les sentait revenir le submerger. Il détourna le regard, ne voulant pas que son ami se pose des questions.  
_Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi a t'il fallu qu'il m'arrive une chose pareille ? Jack est mon meilleur ami… Il ne comprendrait pas… C'est un si grand pêché…_  
Il ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes qu'il sentait monter en lui. La voix chaude de Jack le fit frissonner à nouveau :  
— Stephen ? Qu'y a t'il ?  
— Je suis juste fatigué, ce n'est rien… répondit-il, essayant de maîtriser sa voix pour qu'elle ne tremble pas.  
Il entendit Jack pousser un soupir, puis dire :  
— Je vais demander au cuisinier qu'il vous fasse un peu de soupe bien chaude. Je reviens.  
Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur son ami, Stephen rouvrit les yeux.  
_Pourquoi m'a t'il sauvé ? Il aurait mieux fait de me laisser là-bas… Au moins, je ne souffrirai plus… et je ne risquerai pas de perdre son amitié…_

Jack revint quelques minutes plus tard, portant un plateau avec un bol de soupe fumante et un peu de pain. Il posa le plateau sur la table, puis vint s'asseoir au bord du lit. Stephen l'avait entendu entrer, mais se détourna, évitant de croiser son regard. D'une voix où perçait l'énervement, Jack demanda :  
— Allez-vous me dire ce qui vous arrive à la fin ? Pourquoi ne me regardez-vous pas ? Suis-je donc si laid ? termina t'il avec amusement.  
_Au contraire…_  
Comme Stephen ne répondait pas, Jack se pencha un peu sur lui et, lui prenant le menton dans une main, l'obligea à le regarder. Le médecin fut frappé par l'éclat qui brillait dans le regard de son ami et surtout par les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.  
— J'ai failli vous perdre… Je ne l'aurais pas supporté… Vous me comprenez ?  
— C'est normal, répondit Stephen d'une voix tremblante, je suis votre ami…  
— Vous ne comprenez pas…  
La voix de Jack se fit encore plus tendre.  
— Vous êtes plus qu'un ami pour moi… Ce que je vais faire va peut-être me transformer en votre pire ennemi, mais…  
Alors, sans que Stephen s'y attende le moins du monde, les lèvres de Jack vinrent se poser doucement sur les siennes. Il eut l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre ; son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement ; son esprit se vida de toutes pensées. Plus rien n'existait que les lèvres de Jack contre les siennes. Jusqu'au moment où elles s'éloignèrent. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son ami qui attendait, visiblement inquiet de sa réaction. Stephen essaya de remettre son cerveau en marche, celui-ci s'étant complètement arrêté de fonctionner pendant les quelques secondes qu'avait duré le baiser. Enfin, il réalisa ce que signifiait cet acte et sourit. Jack le considéra d'un air circonspect et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Stephen lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.  
— Ne dites rien… Si ce geste vaut autant pour vous que pour moi, il n'y a pas besoin de mots…  
Obéissant, Jack se tut. Il sourit à son tour, puis se rapprocha à nouveau pour embrasser les lèvres offertes. Au cours de l'un de ses rares moments de lucidité qui suivirent, Stephen remercia le destin, et les Français, qui lui avaient permis de réaliser son rêve et fait de lui le plus heureux des hommes.

**Fin.**


End file.
